The Fateful Fjord
by Lime-Lemon-Juice
Summary: Where Elsa contemplates Anna's wedding. One-shot drabble. Pairings: It's complicated. Implied incestuous emotions. I am just trying to plow through my writer's block.


**A/N: Taeyang's song "Wedding Dress", post-midnight angst and an author trying to plow through a writer's block. Add them up and this is the kind of depressing shit you get. TW: Unrequited love. **

* * *

><p>The wedding was gorgeous. Giving in to Anna's wishes, it was held not in "stuffy old church", but on the shores of the Arendellean Fjord, because that was where the "Great Reunion" between both sisters made them both realise how much they loved each other.<p>

In an entirely sisterly sense, of course.

Following that line of thought, it made absolute sense that Anna would want to have the most important union of her life held on the shores of that fateful fjord.

So why, Elsa wondered, did her heart twist ever so painfully as a practically hopping and utterly gleeful Anna looped her gloved arm over her own?

Hushed whispers were exchanged between the blonde and redhead:

"_Are you ready?"_

"_Are _you_ kidding? I was ready in Mama's tummy! Well, not tummy, her womb, more like, but… details, right?"_

Why, did involuntary tears well up in her eyes as she met Anna's wide, slightly nervous ones? Why did it feel like someone was wrenching her heart out of her very chest when she smiled gently at Anna's adorable rambling?

Elsa took the first step ahead, leading Anna onto the red carpet. The chorus started to sing, the orchestra drew up a wonderfully layered melody: bows drawing on strings, winds flowing through chrome instruments, applause and laughter smattered throughout the summer air.

Everything was perfect; just like she planned it to be.

Elsa snuck a peek at her sister. Anna was gorgeous, of course. Autumn hair was tied into a bun not unlike hers, contrasting sharply with the pure silk of her wedding veil. Bare, freckled shoulders glowed amongst folds of ivory satin, every inch the ethereal goddess she was.

Elsa returned her gaze forward, meeting Kristoff's awed, chocolate eyes that were fixed on the bride beside her.

_Conceal, don't feel._

Elsa walked down the aisle with all the regal grace of the Queen she was, her heart clenching furiously with unadulterated, irrational jealousy. Her right hand with clenched into a fist that cut even though she wore gloves. The insides of her gloves were utterly frozen over, but no one knew. No one would ever notice.

Behind them, Olaf giggled as he threw more flowers into the air.

At the end of the aisle, the duo stopped. Kristoff was waiting with an impatient air. But, by unspoken agreement, the sisters turn to each other.

Again, whispered such that no one, not even the Archbishop nor Kristoff could hear,

"_So, we part here?"_

"_Don't say that, Elsa. I'm not going anywhere. I'm your sister. I'll always be here to annoy you."_

Elsa could only smile whimsically at her baby sister. Thoughts warred in her head, before she finally conceded and pressed her lips to Anna's forehead. It was now or never.

"_I love you, Anna."_

Without warning, Anna flung her arms around her sister in an undignified hug, yanking Elsa sharply closer to her. After a moment of brief surprise, Elsa threw herself into her sister's more than warm embrace.

The crowd ooh-ed and ahhh-ed and aww-ed, but Elsa only heard Anna's murmured, "_I love you too, Elsa."_

All warm hugs had to come to an end, and as they broke apart, Elsa handed Anna to Kristoff with a stern warning that had the poor man gulping in fear. Elsa turned to join the Archbishop on the raised podium.

"We have all gathered today…" The Archbishop spoke, but Elsa did not hear. The marriage vows were exchanged, but Elsa's expression did not change. The rings slipped onto their respective fingers, and a brief flurry of snowflakes trickled down the summer air, making Anna giggle and turn to her sister, who did not return the smile. Anna looked away, confused.

Hopefully the audience will chalk it down to an older sister's emotion at watching her younger sister getting married.

She stepped forward, and the snowfall ceased, like how Elsa had ceased to be. She was now Queen Elsa of Arendelle: formal, unfeeling, authoritative.

"With the power vested in Us, We, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, the First of Our Name, hereby name thee, Kristoff Bjorgman, and thee, Princess Anna of Arendelle, as husband and wife."

And finally, the kiss.

Elsa wanted to curl her arms around her midriff, to rant and rave and scream and rage, but she could do nothing but maintain an impassive face.

There was tremendous applause as everyone rose to their feet to congratulate the newlyweds, but even as Elsa watched her sister get mobbed by the crowd, she could not help but turn to the fjord in silent contemplation.

This fjord was special to the sisters, to the both of them.

It was where Anna had gained both her sister and her husband.

But it was where Elsa had gained and lost her world.

Try as she might, there was no reprieve from the pain inside, the pain of seeing her loved one, the one she loved, and giving away the one she was _in _love with to someone else and declaring it, setting it in stone like only the Queen could.

_Goodbye, Anna._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please leave me a review if you feel so inclined. I may come back to re-work this. This is some horrible crap. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
